


Not Our Time

by TheSocietalMisfit



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e18, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSocietalMisfit/pseuds/TheSocietalMisfit
Summary: If you have chemistry, you only need one other thing. Timing.But timing's a bitch.
Relationships: Kevin Pearson/Madison Simons, Toby Damon/Kate Pearson-Mentioned, Zoe Baker/Kevin Pearson-Mentioned
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Not Our Time

“Oh god, they look so happy don’t they?” 

With Madison words both her and Kevin broke from their silent trance of staring at the happy couple. After spending most of the night on the dancefloor the pair rested their feet at a nearby table.

“Yeah they do,” he agreed.

“I love weddings, the royal wedding, my best friend’s wedding, the Julia Roberts movie and your sister’s right now by the way. Hopefully one day my own. I mean look at them. Doesn’t it make you just want what they have?”

“Yeah it does. Let’s hope when I do have it I don’t screw it up...again,” he made sure to mutter the last part under his breath.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I don’t know it’s just funny to think about how the perfect person can be right in front of you and then you miss your chance and don’t even know it. Or you do know it and you just mess it up because that’s what always happens because you can’t seem to do anything right.” Kevin noticed the puzzled expression on her face. Maybe he was rambling on too much to this girl he just met today.

“Sorry I’m being weird.”

“I don’t think you’re being weird. It’s just- What makes you think you’re gonna screw it up?”

Kevin opened his mouth but wasn’t exactly sure how to give her an explanation. Why does he always manage to screw up every good thing that happens to him? Maybe it’s just his wiring. Maybe he was destined to be alone. But you don’t say that to a total stranger. Then again Madison didn’t seem like the type to judge

“Look I just met you but I’m kinda good at reading people. I guess it comes from always being the therapist friend, but I get the feeling you're talking from personal experience,” she said.

“You could say that.”

“Did I just totally make this awkward?...I totally made this awkward didn’t I? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry,” she scrambled to apologize.

“No, no it’s fine. I did have...had what they have. And I messed up my chance... twice, and I don’t think I’m ever going to get a third. I don’t know maybe I’m just not built to be somebody’s someone, you know?

“I don’t actually,” she said. 

“Oh good so I’m just the only messed up one here, good to know.”

“Oh trust me, I’m a mess especially at love. I just mean I see love differently,” Madison clarified.

“Well, enlighten me,” he said.

“I like to believe in the universe as corny as that sounds. I think if you are meant to be the universe will help you get there. There’s no one chance, or two, or three. Maybe it just isn’t your time. But who knows maybe in a year from now, or two you’ll find you back to each other. Plus if she’s really your perfect person then shouldn’t it not matter how messed up you are? Shouldn’t you want someone who's gonna want you in spite of all your flaws? That’s what I want.”

“She’s engaged. Do you have any wisdom to share for that?”

“Oooh yeah no that’s a hard one I got nothing.” She laughed. He did too. She ran out of any good advice left to give him and yet that laugh still felt like the perfect remedy.

“Well thanks for the advice anyway. But I think there are a certain number of chances and I used them all up. If you love someone you fight and if you’re like me then sometimes you don’t fight hard enough.”

“Fine if that’s how you feel can you promise me something?” Her eyes became fixed on him as if she was ready to give a challenge.

“What?” He smirked and was ready to accept.

Feeling bold Madison’s elbow dropped on the table and her face leaned in close inches away from his. From an outsider’s perspective you could have sworn she was about to go in for a kiss. From Kevin’s perspective, he knew better. Well mostly anyway.

“The next time you meet someone and everything about them just feels right, promise me that you will give it all you have. Seize your moment.”

“Okay ladies, it's time to toss the bouquet!” The bride interrupted from the mic.

“Oh I have to go! I like to be in the front” she stood up ready to be on her way.

“Whatever happened to let the universe handle it?” he asked.

“Excuse me but catching the bouquet is like one of the biggest signs from the universe” she said. 

“Let me guess it comes right after a psychic tells you you’ll meet a dark handsome stranger with blue eyes,” he joked.

“I know you're teasing me, but for the record Greta said he would have brown eyes” and with that she left. 

Could Madison be right, is his happy ending a matter of timing or rather just one leap of faith away, or both? Only one way to find out. His first love might always have some hold on his heart but he didn’t have to let her have such a strong grip anymore. Maybe she wasn’t even meant to have one for so long to begin with and instead his ex was just another form of medication used to numb his pain away. He could perhaps find something better tonight. Not a temporary fix but a real remedy. So he gathered up all his courage, metally prepared himself to put on his movie star charm, and walked over to the maybe not so crazy blonde. 

Before Kevin got too close he watched all the single women crowd for their own little sign from the universe to let them know that a happy ending wasn’t too far away. Kevin wasn’t certain but he was pretty sure he saw Madison elbowed a few other bridesmaids on her way up to the front. Okay maybe she still was a little crazy, but a good amount. 

“Alright ladies on one, two, three!” Kate yelled and tossed her bouquet. No surprise whatsoever the non-official maid of honor caught it and it was now his chance to seize this moment.

Except someone beat him to it. 

In front of him he saw the scene unfold of his sister and her best friend having their own moment as Kate went to hug Madison to commemorate the victory. Suddenly reality came crashing down and he was reminded that the brother of the bride and a bridesmaid hooking up at the wedding would be too tacky. Even for him. Nope it was his twin’s special day. He would just have to let this moment go no matter how right it felt. 

Sorry Madison, guess it’s just not the time, he thought. Kevin then decided to make his way over to the punch instead. 

“I liked your toast. I’m always a sucker for a good toast.”

From his side the photographer approached him. Beth’s cousin he thinks.

“Thank you.”

That gratitude won him a smile and something told Kevin it wouldn’t be the last one he’d get from her tonight. Guess this might be his next moment...or not. Like he decided earlier, there was only one way to find out.


End file.
